


【鲨美】Michael叔叔（结局二）

by chenfang7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenfang7/pseuds/chenfang7
Summary: 无逻辑开车是我。





	【鲨美】Michael叔叔（结局二）

**Author's Note:**

> 无逻辑开车是我。

03.坦诚

Michael在收到Brandon信息的五分钟后就出了门。

他这段时间本应在拍摄最新一部《异形》，但在听闻James离婚的消息后，他向剧组请了两天假，像个冲动的小伙子一样山呼海啸的跑来伦敦。在踏出机场的那一刻，他才发觉自己似乎并没有立场来这里。

伦敦的天气并不太好，外面阴云密布，天际线的彼端雷声阵阵，空气中满是风雨欲来的湿润气息。Michael坐在他位于伦敦的家中，蹙着眉思考要怎么去见到这位老朋友兼心上人——他甚至都不知道James现在还在不在伦敦，只是上一波X战警的宣传期刚过，他们在伦敦分离。

他拿起手机，发送了一条问对方现在在哪，是否还好的短信，等待着回应。然而直到乌云散去，日影西斜，那个人都没有回复。天空开始亮起星星，Michael刚准备问问之前剧组的成员有没有James的消息，就收到了Brandon的短信。

James把自己喝成了一个醉鬼，吓到了小孩子。

十五分钟后他如愿以偿的看到了James，一举一动都撩人心弦的家伙歪在沙发上睡得正香。Michael在心里叹了一口气，安慰好受到惊吓的小孩儿后，过去搂住James的腰把人架起来。伦敦的夏日并不炎热，雨后潮湿的风甚至有些凉意，但James仍然只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫。他永远年轻而有活力，从不会向岁月妥协。

所以很容易感冒。Michael心想，把人搂的更紧了点，他露在外面的胳膊已经被风吹得冰凉。

James靠在他的颈侧嘟囔了几句，大概是被他的动作弄醒了，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在那块的皮肤上，激起一小片战栗。Michael僵硬着身体，几乎是半拉半拽的把人拖回屋放在床上，转身关上门。客厅的光源被无情的阻断，昏暗的房间只剩下他们两个。

“Michael？”

“是我。”他走过去在James身边坐下，试了下对方额头的温度，发现没有发烧。沉默了一会儿，他发现并不知道该说什么，“……你还好吗？头疼吗？”

“嗯……”James的眼神有些发直，喝醉了的他有点迟钝，他盯着眼前的人线条优美的侧脸，没头没脑的说了一句：“I’m separated.”

“不，你只是离婚了。” Michael低着头并没有看他，喝醉了的James让他有些不知所措。或许不应该来这里的。他想。太突兀了，他已经很努力的在隐藏自己心里不能见光的想法，而种种努力看似要在这样一个气氛紧张而暧昧的会面下功亏一篑。

“Yes I am.” James安静了一会儿等待回应，但是眼前的人甚至连抬头的动作都没有。他有些恼了，酒精作用下的怒气来的莫名其妙，他抓住老朋友的衣领迫使他抬头。夜色像是打翻了的墨水瓶，厚重的压在人们的窗沿上，里面流出星星。黯淡的光芒勉强照亮了眼前的人，James盯着他的眼睛，疑惑地发现那灰绿色的眸子好像有些发颤，他闭上眼睛晃了晃脑袋，再睁开眼时，注意力被下面毫无血色的唇瓣吸引。他想起来自己本来想做什么了。

抓着领子的手一使劲儿，那薄薄的两瓣嘴唇就近在咫尺，他毫不客气的舔了上去，含着男人的下唇吮吸。灵活的舌头扫过上面每一条细小的唇纹，时不时探入唇缝间，贴着紧闭的牙齿色情的摩擦，直到上下两瓣嘴唇都被他吮出了艳丽的粉色和盈盈的水光。他暂时放开了Michael，后退了一点欣赏自己努力出来的成果，但是被努力的人好像变成了雕塑一样一动不动。他又不满的重新贴上去。

厚重而静谧的夜色下，罪恶和禁忌在土壤中发芽。

“Don’t you love me?” James贴着那触感柔软的唇轻轻的笑着，“I think I’m just like you……give me some reaction, honey……”  
但是下一秒他被推开了。不可置信的，他有点委屈，眼角几乎都有些湿润。

“别，James……我是说你喝醉了。”Michael有些语无伦次，总算从刚刚的冲击中回过神，他极力忽略心里对那两片唇瓣的不舍，“你需要休息……现在还不是时候，我说真的……你这样会吵醒Brandon的。”

“Brandon……”他做出了一个恍然大悟的表情，“没错……那什么时候才是时候？”

“或许一周以后吧，总之不是今天。”Michael勉强扯出一个微笑，压低声音哄着眼前的醉鬼， “现在很晚了，你该睡觉了，我也要回去了，明天我们还要工作，你记不记得？状态不好会被骂的。”他扶着James躺下，紧张的手心都是汗。

“嗯……好的，再见Michael，工作顺利。”James缩进被子里冲他挥了挥手，闭上了眼睛。他松了一口气，轻手轻脚的走了出去。

-

回到家里的Michael一夜未眠，当时针指向四和五之间时，他索性起身，随意披了件衣服出了门。

伦敦仍在沉睡，天空像一只倒扣着的金属杯，泛着青灰色的光。街道空无一人，他的步伐慢而用力，每一步都伴随着尘埃被溅起。他拐入一个寂静的小公园，在湖边的石凳上坐下。平静的湖面四周芦苇丛生，湖岸潜进水里。

一切都乱了。他盯着彼此缠绕成一团的芦苇想。这源头或许得追溯到十几年前，当他第一次在兄弟连的片场看见那个苏格兰小无赖时，后面发生的一切就此埋下了种子。种子真正生根发芽是在2010年，《第一战》时期，经历长久的煎熬和自我怀疑后他终于不得不承认自己爱上了一个妻子的丈夫，一个孩子的父亲。

后来他决定要掩藏起自己这段错误的感情，努力的像正常的好友一样和James相处打闹，但爱意总是能从身体的各个地方悄悄泄露。访谈中他看向身边人的眼神总是浓烈而专注，控制不住的想去制造更多甜蜜互动，于是Fassavoy这个粉丝群体逐渐壮大，他惊喜又难过的发现James对这类事情的态度很开放——他觉得这只是一件很好玩的事情，并且不介意满足粉丝们小小的幻想。

于是Michael一直处在煎熬里，他想控制自己情感的流露，对于一个好演员来说应该是家常便饭，但他这次例外了。或许真爱真的难以隐藏。他偷偷爱着的那个人由象牙和金子铸就，美好的理应被无数汹涌澎湃的爱意淹没，而他的极限就是把大海变成溪流。因此每当James开起两人的玩笑时，他筑起的水坝都岌岌可危，只能通过大笑来掩饰，而昨天晚上让那些感情彻底泄洪。

他感到烦躁又焦虑。烦躁自己，明明决定要好好隐藏但总是拖泥带水的希望对方发现不了，像一个窃贼一样想从James那里偷来更多的“爱”；焦虑现状，因为他本不想把James拉下这趟浑水。清晨的微风拂过芦苇，带来一阵令人目眩的草的气息。刚醒来的鸟开始鸣叫。

他蓦地打了一个哆嗦，像是被鸟叫声吓到一样。一个女人的面庞突然出现在脑海中——Alicia，他的现任女友。他的手不自觉的摸上了额头的皱纹，事情的复杂正像这些难以填平的沟壑。他猛然发觉自己已经一脚踏上了道德的边缘，一个骗婚的基佬。不能再这样发展下去了。他想，这件事、这段感情需要一个彻底的了结。

他在长凳上静静地坐了很久，第一次尝试直面自己的内心，公园里开始出现晨跑的人。他脑中闪过很多画面，大多是蓝眼睛，黑发和艳红的唇；他也想起Alicia棕色的皮肤和褐色的发丝，想起那些关于离婚的新闻，想起男孩“即使你最后逃走了”的提问。

他确定自己不想把James扯进这条充满荆棘的路，现在装作什么都没发生还来得及，但是他又想起James那句“我和你一样”的告白。

虽然是醉话，但多年的相处让他知道他是酒后吐真言。

我应该给他选择的权利，或许我们可以一起承担。Michael心里的天平开始偏移。答案其实早就在心中，在昨晚那个失控的亲吻里。他到现在还能清晰的回想起那果冻一样的触感和朗姆冰激凌一样甜蜜的气息，和他偶尔的梦境如出一辙。

答案不能更明显了。他只想亲吻Alicia的手背，但是却永远控制不住和James上床的妄想。人越来越多了，公园里的空气活了过来，刚睡醒的鸟一直在鸣叫，不知疲倦。

-

他花了几天时间和Alicia分了手，又和剧组请了几天假。好在拍摄初期任务并不繁重，女孩儿也没有为难他，只是丢给他一个意味深长的眼神。

做完这些事后，他有些疲惫的回到家，但是精神却比以往都要亢奋。手机响了，是一条短信。

[我觉得我们要找个时间谈谈……我那晚是认真的。-James]

他像是要把手机盯穿一样盯着那行字，没来由的紧张。半晌后他回复：

[好的，明天找一个你有空的时间来我家吧，我一整天都在。地址是……。我刚买下的这里，还没被狗仔发现过，很安全。]

第二天傍晚，门铃响起，Michael放下手中用来壮胆的威士忌，玻璃杯磕在大理石桌面上，发出清脆的响。

“James McAvoy？”他冲门外喊道。

“是我。”对方的声音隔着一层金属闷闷的传进来，“听着Michael，我觉得我们……”

他打开门，抓住James的手腕把人拉进来，贴合着皮肤的掌心发烫，没有给他把话说完的机会。

“先别说了，”他扣住James的后脑，把对方的头按向自己，“把上次要做的事情做完。”

-

James觉得自己快要烧起来了。

对方的吻带着高热的气息席卷而来，他从两人唇瓣相贴的地方开始融化。Michael的舌头蛮横的闯进他的口腔，细细的舔过每一颗牙齿，最后贴着他的上颚暧昧的摩擦。从一开始的目眩神迷中反应过来后，他不甘示弱的轻咬了下对方的舌尖，开始反攻，却被Michael抓住机会含着他的舌头吮吸舔舐，像小孩子含着一颗糖。

他们从门口亲到客厅——Michael还不忘用脚把门勾上——然后双双倒在了沙发上。分开的嘴唇恋恋不舍的拉出银丝，James看着身下人已经变成暗绿色的眼睛，挑眉笑了起来。他向来知道自己的嘴角勾起怎样的弧度才最迷人。

“吻技不错。”

“你也还行。”Michael盯着对方的唇，被吮吸过后的颜色更加艳丽，几乎是一下就让他的下半身起了反应，他再次扣住对方的后脑把他压向自己。像刚接触毒品的瘾君子，有了第一次，往后便都欲罢不能。舌尖尝到的味道甜丝丝的，像蜂蜜像枫糖，融化的冰激凌在空气里流淌。偶尔他会碰到对方嘴唇周围细小的胡茬，微微的刺痛却让他更加兴奋。

一手按着对方亲吻，他的另一只手也没闲着。James今天穿了他很喜欢的那件酒红色的T恤，纯棉的质感极富弹性，他毫不费力的用手撑开那件衣服，沿着对方腰部的曲线上下摩挲。掌下的肌肉紧实又柔软，他在那里留恋的徘徊了一会儿后再向上，摸到了右侧的乳尖，在那里轻轻捏了一下。身上的人克制的喘了一口气，猛地抬头挣开他的手，脊背微微弓起。

“看来我找对地方了。”Michael笑着摸了一把他被舔的晶亮的嘴唇，将他的上衣卷到胸脯之上，两粒乳尖暴露在了空气中，微微挺立起来。Michael起身含住了左边的小肉块，舌头围着它又吸又舔，另一只手轻轻拉扯着右边。

“哈……别得意……”James的手插入了Michael的发丝中，有些难耐的拉扯着他的头发，胸部却不由自主的往前送了送，“轻点……你再怎么吸也吸不出东西的oh shit——”左侧的乳尖被咬了一口，力道不轻不重的，但James还是被刺激的叫了出来。

“谢谢你提醒我。”Michael叼着他的乳头含糊不清的说道，开始用力的吮吸，像是要把对方整个吃进去一样，胸口另一侧的软肉也在他大力的揉捏下变了形。James发出一声短促的惊叫，搭在Michael头发上的手指一瞬间有些僵直的使不出力气。但是很快，他另一只手不甘示弱的摸索着向下，找到了对方已经勃起的阴茎，隔着裤子抚摸挑逗。

掌下的皮肤渐渐升温，胸口的软肉仿佛要在他的口中融化。Michael将嘴唇向上移动，轻轻扫过对方漂亮的脖颈和耳廓。James的头发已经长出了一些，短短的却依旧柔软，发尾压着指尖的弧度像是邀请。只要轻轻拉一拉他的头发，这个能说会道的苏格兰小无赖就会张开嘴，露出粉嫩的舌尖。于是那舌尖又被含住，被吮吸的啧啧有声。

“嗯……等等……”James挣脱开对方的唇舌，感觉到Michael的手指伸进了他的裤子里，正在臀缝的周围摩挲。他按住身下人的肩膀把他压到沙发里，危险的挑起一侧眉毛，“我记得我说过，如果有一个人是攻的话，一定是我。”

Michael调整了一个舒服的姿势躺着，对自己地位不保的事实并不慌乱，“你以前有经验吗？”

“……啥？”

“没经验的话两个人都不好受，所以还是我来。你觉得骑乘怎么样？”他向上顶了顶胯，James猝不及防的发出一声惊喘。他撑住对方的胸口稳住身形，感觉有哪里不对，“你有经验？！”

“看片儿看来的，反正比你有。”Michael坐起身，继续在对方的胸口上亲吻舔舐。James把自己碍事的上衣脱掉扔在一旁，Michael的嘴唇上移，埋首于他颈间的男人说话有些含糊，“我爱你，James McAvoy，我早就想这么做了……”

“……别留印子，下次我来。”低哑的告白正中心房，带来一阵细密的疼痛。James小声的妥协道，低头亲了一下Michael毛茸茸的发顶，被亲的那个人嘴角露出微笑。

两人的衣服都脱的差不多了，Michael轻啄着James颈部敏感的皮肤，一只手伸进他的内裤里揉捏，白嫩的臀肉在他的掌下被捏出各种形状，他的指尖时不时擦过那条隐秘的缝隙，在小穴周围轻轻戳弄。两人的胯部紧贴，他拉下James的内裤，早已挺立的性器迫不及待的弹了出来，被他握住上下撸动着。

“噢dear……”胸口和前端的刺激让James发出一阵甜腻的喘息，他努力忽视后面传来的奇怪触感，“希望你准备了润滑剂……”

“没有润滑剂。”Michael缓慢的嘬了一口那早已挺立的、亮晶晶的乳尖，故意发出“啵”的声响，“我有嘴就足够了。”

“哈……？”James一时没明白他是什么意思，直到他被抱起来放在沙发上，Michael扯下碍事的内裤，轻柔的分开他的双腿，头低下去——

“等、等等！”James挡住他的头，皱了皱眉，“不用这样……我不要你给我口，你不用这样。”

“为什么？”Michael抬起头看他，接下来想做的事和刚刚说出口的荤话让他整个人都慢慢变红了，像柔软的西瓜瓤。被拒绝让他有些挫败和受伤。

“这、这对你来说太不公平了，”James被盯的有些结巴，他俯下身和对方平视，有些着急的想解释清楚，“我是说——如果你不喜欢就别委屈自己，没有哪个男的喜欢给同性口……”

“你觉得我是被强迫的？”Michael笑出了声，大海一样的爱意几乎要从他的眼中溢向空气，他探头含住对方蜜一样的嘴唇。柠檬汁被挤入血液里，酸酸甜甜的淌过四肢百骸。

“你忘了你觉得我和Erik相似的地方是永不妥协？”长长的一吻结束，Michael安抚的摸了摸James的后颈，再次埋下头，“没人强迫我，我喜欢为你这么做。”

“Oh dear god——”被温热的口腔包裹的那一刹那James就惊叫出声，随之到来的吮吸让他根本没精力再去为对方的真情告白而害羞，他感觉自己全部的感官神经都集中到了那里，被那个人掌控着。

Michael小心翼翼的含着对方的阴茎，他尽量收起牙齿避免磕碰，但因为不熟练还是会不小心碰到柱身。他顺着对方凸起的青筋舔舐着，舌尖时不时扫过最顶端的眼儿，翻开外层短短的皮向内部轻柔戳刺着。他感觉到James的手一开始想抓住他的头发往外拉扯，但是最后却忍不住按住他的头开始小幅度的挺腰。他被顶的有些难受，喉咙生理性的挤压让嘴里的阴茎又大了一圈。他最后猛地吸了一下，对方立马从他嘴里抽离，空中多了一道白浊。

“哈啊……”James因为高潮的到来而失神，Michael趁机在他体内埋入第一根手指。

“唔……还是有点奇怪……”James动了动腰身，内壁收缩着想把体内的异物排出。紧致的感觉让Michael的瞳色又深了一圈，他的胯下高高挺立着，硬的发疼。

……但是还不够，还是太紧了。他试探着又挤入一根手指，指尖刚刚没入，James就因为疼痛叫了起来。

“疼啊……！”他隐忍着喊道，却并没有让对方拿出去，而是努力的放松肌肉，试图容纳下第二根手指。Michael心疼的亲吻着他的乳尖安抚，另一只手在他的身上游走挑逗，试图缓解他的痛楚。

他想到一个办法，再次低下身，把第二根指尖抽出。小穴很快的收缩，那点空间立刻被填补，但他在那一瞬间似乎还是看到了里面粉色的肠肉……他把对方的臀部向两边用力掰开，穴口因此多出了一点缝隙，他舔了上去，舌尖轻轻往里戳着。

“哈……！OH FUCK NO！”James用膝盖顶开Michael的肩膀。对方的舌尖刚接触到穴口时他就受不了了，轻微的电击感从那一块传过四肢百骸，他的阴茎再次抬起了头。但是心理上的反感还是让他拒绝。

“不行，Michael，自愿也不行。”这太过了，太委屈他了，怎么可能让他帮我舔这种地方……他倔强的想。

Michael叹了口气，原本进去的那根手指也因为刚才那一下而抽了出来。James感到有点抱歉，他刚想开口，就看到Michael从茶几下摸出一个小罐子打开，从里面挖出一大块膏体。

“用润滑剂吧。” 

“Fuck？……你原来有啊？”James瞪着他，Michael又露出了标志性的有些腼腆的笑容，眼里闪过一丝可惜。

有了润滑剂的加持，他很顺利的含进了两根手指。微凉的膏体在接触内壁后开始融化，随着手指的抽插发出“唧唧”的水声。James觉得自己开始升温，异物感渐渐消失，他有些受不了的捂住眼睛。当体内的手指蹭过某一点时，他整个人都绷紧了，发出一声在他自己听来无比羞耻的、短促的喘息。

“这里？”对方的手指开始专门往那一点碾压，快感让他渐渐感到空虚，他开始分泌更多的肠液。一根、又一根……他逐渐接受了四根指头在体内抽插。Michael温柔的拉下他的手臂，不出意外的看到那双湛蓝的眼睛蓄满泪水。

James很容易哭出来，但这并不代表他爱哭。他的个性坚强独立，但是身体构造却像一个太浅的瓶子，一碰就会洒出水来。在Michael的注视下，他不自在的眨了眨眼，一滴泪珠滚到眼尾，冲出眼眶，唤醒了所经之处的一切时间和流光。

“你看什么？”James有些粗暴的蹭了下眼角，语气恶狠狠的，口音却藏着烤焦了的棉花糖。

Michael笑着亲了亲他的眉心，没有戳穿身下人的尴尬。他慢慢抽出手指，感觉到小穴在依依不舍的挽留。他在James羞愤而不可置信的目光中舔了一口手上黏糊糊的液体，把他放平，抬起他的一条腿，用硬到快要爆炸的欲望抵住。

“Easy, my boy.”他在James的耳边低语，亲了亲他已经变成粉色的耳垂，“I’m coming.”

“看来我有必要提醒你我已经37了——啊！”话音刚落下，Michael的前端已经挤了进去，James被突如其来的剧痛弄得眼前发白，他的指尖抠进身上人的皮肤，留下几个触目惊心的印子。

“太痛了Michael——你要把接下来整根都放进我屁股里？我绝对会死的……”他的嗓音疼的有些颤抖，眼角又湿润了。Michael也不好过，未经人事的后穴虽然经过了扩张但仍然太紧了，他的前端也被夹的很痛。细细密密的汗珠出现在他的额头上，但他仍缓慢而坚定的推进。

“Jesus Christ……Shit！”James觉得自己已经要因为后面的疼痛萎了，Michael安抚的从他的眉心吻到嘴唇，一只手握住他的前端上下撸动。他努力的放松身体接纳，穴口的褶皱几乎被撑平，硕大的阴茎一寸一寸的钉进他的身体，当那玩意儿的大部分终于都进去了的时候，两个人同时松了口气。

Michael怜惜的帮James擦掉额头上的汗水，亲了亲他的眼睛，开始小幅度的挺动腰身。之前的润滑剂还残留在里面，James猜那玩意儿的成分表里估计有什么催情的东西——因为几分钟后他就适应了后面的大家伙，内壁因为摩擦而开始发热，像细小的火种被点燃。

肠液开始自动分泌，混着润滑剂——或许还有Michael前端渗出的一些乱七八糟的液体——使那东西的抽插更加顺畅。他被压在沙发里操干，一条腿还挂在Michael的臂弯里，随着越来越激烈的动作晃动着，James不得不捂住自己的嘴以免发出更加放荡的声音。

像是故意的一样，身体内部的那一点被狠狠的撵过，巨大的快感让他从喉咙里发出一声压抑的叫喊，后穴违背主人的意愿淫荡而快乐的收缩着，取悦着里面的大家伙。他听到身上的人倒吸了一口气，然后他捂住嘴的手被强行拉开，取而代之的是另一个人的舌头。

这一次的亲吻比之前任何一次都要深，对方的舌头几乎要够到他的喉咙，像是要把他吃掉一样热烈的吻着，其中包含着的占有欲让他喘不过气。迷迷糊糊的被亲了一会儿后，他后知后觉的想起来这个人好像刚刚含过他下面，还舔过一些乱七八糟的玩意儿……他嫌弃的从鼻子里发出一声哼哼，扭过头躲开了入侵的唇舌。Michael好像知道他在想什么一样笑了起来，压着他的胸膛都在微微颤动……这个混蛋。

他愤怒的使劲儿收缩了一下后面，听到Michael发出一声痛呼，抽插的速度慢了下来。对方并没有生气，反而亲昵的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，纵容的态度让James想起他和Michael玩punching game时，不管他打的多用力，对方的还手总是轻轻的……他罕见的感到一丝愧疚。但是还没等他愧疚完，他就被托着背抱了起来趴在了Michael身上，对方坐在沙发上。

下一秒，腰身就被一双炙热的大手紧紧扣住，死命的钉在了身下人的胯部。

“啊啊啊——”被整个贯穿的感觉让他的头脑一片空白，他被带动着上顶，每一回都因为重力重重的落下，甚至有一种被顶到胃部的可怕感觉，要命的是这个姿势几乎每一次都能碰到体内的那一点——生理性的泪水再也抑制不住夺眶而出，他低下头恶狠狠的咬住对方颈部的一块肉，言语已经支离破碎，“Fuck、Fuck you……你、给我……慢点……啊……”

他咬的越狠，Michael就向上顶的越用力，两个人像是比赛一样谁都不相让。Michael侧过头亲了一口他汗湿的鬓发，嘴上也不依不饶，“No, I fuck you……你明明很喜欢。”

James很想堵住他现在变得有些多余的嘴，事实上他也这么做了。他终于放开那块可怜的、被咬的渗血的皮肤，像是忘了刚刚的嫌弃一样咬上了那两瓣嘴唇，对方温柔的接纳了他。他还没意识到反而是他在对方的脖子上留下了一些痕迹。

“你到底好了没有！”James感觉时间已经过去很久了，但对方依然不知疲倦的在他的身体里抽插。他刚刚又射了一次，已经有点累了，但是Michael一次还没有。男人在这方面微妙的自尊心被挑起，他忍不住问了一句。

“不着急。”身上的人埋头辛勤的耕耘着，“你记不记得很久之前你在一个访谈里说，和我做过几次？……对，四次，我就知道你记得，我还想在今天实现一下。”他心情愉悦的在James的下巴上响亮的亲了一口，装作没看见对方眼中的慌乱。

夜晚还很长。今天的伦敦没有下雨，晴朗的夜空甚至能辨别出云彩的形状。月亮害羞的扯过云朵，世界仿佛只剩下这处公寓里的一豆灯光。


End file.
